Heaven Trapped In Hell
by Ayla-san
Summary: This story has romance, suspence, drama, action, couples in love, revenge,future. You can't miss it!and it has special funny scenes and chapters that will make you explode with lust!he,he. COME ON PEOPLE! UR missing it!
1. Intorduction

**INTRODUCTION**

Some few years ago there was a young girl named Tatibana. She had ancient and mystical powers trapped inside her. She did not know about them until a great evil came upon the earth.

It was then that her powers were unleashed. She was sent to the temple of heaven to learn how to use her powers and control them. Her parents who knew this would happen never really thought their daughter would be blessed with these powers.

Therefore, Tatibana trained and trained until she knew how to control the powers. Many battles were fought to stop this evil from spreading across the earth.

The evil came in a human form. It finally reached the temple of heaven where it drank the blood of each monk until it found the chosen one.

There was a stiff battle between Tatibana and this cursed creature. Tatibana fought bravely to defeat this evil when at last with one final blow the creature was dead. But wait. . . . . . . . it suddenly got up and said, " even if you have killed me it won't matter much. For I lay a curse on you, which will bring me, back again. Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Tatibana was confused at what the creature said.

When she returned to her village, she felt something weird and before you knew it, she fainted. Her mother and father with their leftover strength took their daughter to their own secret temple that lay hidden in the ground. It was there that she was nourished back to health.

She told the monk of that temple about the curse. The monk quickly with his magic checked our young mistress. He found what the curse was and told Tatibana that she has been cursed with the creature's child and that they must kill it at once.

But Tatibana's love for children was so strong that she denied the killing of her child. And with hearing that she said, "I do not care whether he is the son of the evil . . . . I will raise him as my own and teach him kindness and patience. The monk said, "You fool! You cannot change an evil.

TATIBANA: A person itself is not evil but the deed it does is evil. If you rip them apart then they are the same as us.

MRS. TATIBANA: Try to understand honey. If you do not kill it, we all will be in danger.

TATIBANA: No mother you try to understand! You all would be in even more grave danger if I had not been blessed to you. Just think if I was blessed to, an evil family all my powers would have been on the evil side and surely, you all would have been dead. Fate has its own way of talking to us and it is fate that is trying to tell us that we must take care of this young infant in order for us to live in the future.

MONK: I am sorry I had doubted you my child. You speak wisely about this young child. We must train him in order to love and care. He should not know the truth until the right time.

TATIBANA: I agree.

MR. TATIBANA: Then that settles it. Let our new grandson/daughter be welcomed in the tribe.

So our young Tatibana finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She looked just like her mother. The same red eyes and the chocolate colored hair. She looked nothing of that evil. Many years had passed and people had forgotten about the evil, the battle and the curse. Now only stories could be heard and websites could be found on the internet about it.

Tatibana's daughter was named Hillary who learned to control her powers with time and had the most loving and caring nature. Eventually she also married a person named Hiwatari. They had a beautiful baby boy who did not possess any of the powers, which her mother had. However when their son got married he had a beautiful baby girl who looked just like her grand mother Hillary and possessed the same powers. Her mother and father decided to call their daughter Hillary as she looked just like her grandmother. They also decided not to tell Hillary (their daughter) about the powers because they wanted her to live a normal life and get educated as . . . . . . . . well. . . . time has changed and education has been of most importance now a days. Even for being a cook, you need to study science so as to not give away any contaminated food to the customers. The fast food restaurants should take some advice from this. . . . that you need brains to cook and not just talent.

Our young Hillary might have looked a lot like her grandmother and possessed the mystical powers of which she does not know but she is a pain-in-the-neck to some people as she is very strict and hates people being late as well as being stupid. She sure is sweet as well as hot tempered. You do not want to mess with her. She easily gets taken on by **compliments. **Our story begins here with a girl who is unaware of the powers she has and will do anything to save her friends even if it means sacrificing her life. But she's not the one who gets sacrificed. . . . . no. . . no. . . no. . . that you'll have to find out for yourself as you read on. Let the suspense devour you!

Let the enchantment indulge you. . . .

TYCON: Would you start already! Your intro's killing me!

KAI: That's the point pea brain.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE AIRPORT**

**TYCON'S DOJO:**

**HILLARY: Wake up Tycon! Wake up you pig!**

**TYCON: Awwwwwww! Mom I don't wanna go to school!**

**RAY: I think you need the red-hot chilies here in this case Hillary.**

**HILLARY: But I was saving them for my world famous spaghetti.**

**MAX: I love your spaghetti as much as the next guy Hillary but I don't wanna miss Kai's landing at the airport.**

**HILLARY: All right. Max. . . . . . hand them over!**

**MAX: Sorry Tycon but this is for your own good.**

**They put the red-hot chilies in Tycon's mouth. Tycon to their amusement started chewing them like candy, and after 5 seconds, the whole neighborhood started to shake like there was an earthquake.**

**TYCON: Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! AHHHHH!**

**HILLARY: Hope that teaches you a lesson lazy boy!**

**TYCON: Why do you have to be so cold hearted! You and Kai are the same!**

**MAX: No dude. Their completely different. Kai doesn't talk much and never expresses his anger so loudly.**

**TYCON: . . . . ! (Making a bad grin)**

**KENNY: (honk, honk) Come on people! Were going to be late to pick up Kai!**

**MAX: Tycon put your clothes on quick. Kenny's here.**

**TYCON: So early! I didn't even have breakfast!**

**HILLARY: So early? Tycon its 12: OO.**

**TYCON: Exactly! It's too early.**

**RAY: Just hurry up!**

**TYCON: Humph!**

**They reached the airport in half an hour. When they were inside the airport, the guys were first chased by a number of fan girls and one of them liked Kenny. Now you don't see that everyday do you. Moreover, she was not a geek. She was super hot like the others. Even Kenny got surprised and instead of running away. . . . he gave the girl his autograph and mobile number!?**

**Plus, several boys chased Hillary since she also took part in one of the Beyblade matches. It wasn't a fighting match like the usual. It was a singing match. And Hillary beat everyone . . . . . . . . . so yes she was famous among the boys. After an hour of hiding from the screaming girls and boys, they finally breathed a sigh of relief. **

**TYCON: I can't believe it Kenny! You actually have a fan that adores you.**

**MAX: I guess anything is possible in Japan. From robots to unexpected fans.**

**KENNY: Maybe it was just my luck to meet someone who likes me (blushing like crazy).**

**RAY: A much unexpected luck don't you think? (Sarcasm used here).**

**KENNY: . . . . . ! ! ! ! ! ? ? ? ? ?**

**HILLARY: Anywayysss (being sarcastic here) I forgot to ask you guys that. . . is this Kai nice?**

**TYCON: And why are YYYYOU SO INTERESTED! (I see an evil smile on Tycon's face)**

**HILLARY: No reason! I . . . . m . m .m .ean. . . . . .since he is the member of the team s. . so I thought why not know him like I know you guys. . . . . right?**

**RAY: Well to tell you the truth Hillary . . . . Kai's not as nice as you think.**

**TYCON: He's a complete show of! He never talks or listens to anyone! All he does is smirk and grin at people! One of the weirdest dudes on earth I've seen besides you!**

**HILLARY: Looks like you know him better than anyone else Tycon. I'm surprised to know you actually have a BRAIN!**

**TYCON: Some compliment giver you are!**

**KENNY: Guys look!! There's Kai.**

**RAY: Hey Kai! Over here buddy!**

**There came the last member of the blade breakers team. . . . . KAI HIWATARI! The second strongest beyblader in the world. **

**HILLARY: Oh my god! He is so cute! Why didn't you guys tell me he was this cute!**

**RAY: Trust me Hillary you do not wanna be KAI'S girlfriend. He'll annoy you even more than Tycon.**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAP 2 . . . . . .**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAP 2**

**KAI'S ARRIVAL**

Here came Kai with several bags. Hmmm. . . . funny. . . . I don't remember Kai having so many bags although he is staying for just a month. Maybe he has big plans for something. Would I like to know what that something is? Maybe he decided to finally spend some time with his friends cause he finally realized that he wasn't giving them a fair share? Naaaa! Or maybe it's just more torture stuff for Tycon?

Anyways. . . . . . . . . . we'll come to know with time. I forgot to tell you people one more detail. In this story, Kai is 17 years old, Hills, Tycon, Ray and Max are 16 and Kenny is 15 years old.

RAY: Hi Kai! Boy! You sure have grown taller since the last time we were together.

MAX: And I'm seeing you have started to shave too! (Gives a little grin)

KAI: Whatever.

TYCON: You still haven't changed have you. You know Kai it wouldn't hurt to at least say HI!

KAI: Hn.

Kai as usual was not the least surprised to see his teammates. He was just surprised to see how much they have changed in terms of physical appearances. Although he was more surprised to see a thin figure standing behind Ray. The figure to him was of a beautiful girl who had chocolate coloured brown hair and deep ruby red eyes. He stared in amusement at Hillary. He thought for a second that. . . . . . . . hasn't he seen her before?

RAY: Huh? Oh yeah I forgot. Kai meet Hillary. The new member of the blade breakers. . . . and. . . our new coach.

MAX: And of course our child hood friend.

TYCON: Friend. . . . would not be the correct word to use. (BANG!)

KAI_: (I think I might like this new member)_

HILLARY: You'll have to excuse me for being so rude at first if it weren't for this PIG! Hi. . . My name's Hilary. . . . . Hillary Tatibana.

KAI: I don't mind it at all. Hi, I'm Kai . . . . Kai Hiwatari. An enemy of TYCON is an acquaintance of mine.

HILLARY: (BLUSHING!).

KENNY: Either I need new glasses or I'm going nuts.

TYCON: _KAI SHAKING HANDS WITH SOMEONE!_

MAX: Pinch me I must be dreaming! (Ouch!)

RAY: You said to pinch.

MAX: Not that hard!

RAY: I can't believe my eyes! Hey Kai did you eat something funny in breakfast today.

KAI: Just because I said hi doesn't mean I've changed.

TYCON: He's okay.

MAX: You sure there Tycon. He's shaking hands with a GIRL.

HILLARY: And what's so bad in shaking hands with me!

TYCON: It's just that. . . KAI never shakes hands with anyone.

KAI: Hn. I can see that you have been doing a great job teaching Tycon some manners.

HILLARY: I doubt that.

KAI: I know what you mean.

RAY: (Ahm!)

KAI: You got a problem.

RAY: Are you sure, you're okay Kai. Since when did you get interested in someone?

MAX: You're not even interested in your own sister.

TYCON: Speaking of sister. . . . why didn't Angie come Kai?

KAI: She has a few extra projects on her head this year.

TYCON: Oh.

HILLARY: Who's Angie?

RAY: Don't you remember Hillary? She's Kai's sister.

MAX: Not to mention our Tycon's _GIRLFRIEND_.

TYCON: Do you have to tell the whole world Max?

HILLARY: Oh, I remember now! I really feel sorry for your sister and you Kai.

TYCON: What's that suppose to mean!

HILLARY: I mean who would want to love a coconut brain like you.

KAI: I don't mind it much. After spending so many years with Tycon . . . . . . I'm kind of getting used to it. And besides he's a little entertainment to me.

HILLARY: Yeah I guess he is better than those lame comedy shows they show on TV (giggling)

TYCON: If you two are done insulting me than can we go!

KENNY: Maybe we ought to take Kai to the doctor afterwards.

HILLARY: Why are you guys making such a fuss over Kai saying hi to me. . or shaking hands with me like a respectful person or having a little talk with me.

TYCON: Hillary Kai doesn't like to talk with people. . . . then what chance does anyone have for a CONVERSATION!

HILLARY: Whatever. By the way. . . . did you say you're name was. . . . . . Kai Hiwatari. As in "THE KAI HIWATARI."

KAI: Yes.

HILLARY: Guys . . . . . . . . how come you never told me you were friends with "THE KAI HIWATARI". This is the son of one of the richest families in Russia!

KAI: So I guess there's no need to introduce myself anymore. I think you know me too well.

HILLARY: Not much. I only read you business articles. It's a miracle too see how a 17 year old can handle all this and be a great beyblade champion and a 5 time Grammy award winner and head of all the police departments in Russia not to mention head of all the fashion industry, engineering industry and food industry.

KAI: (Gives a little smile)

KENNY: You're really interested in Kai aren't you Hillary?

HILLARY: What! Nnnnooo! I'm only. . . uh. . . . interested by means of education and talent.

TYCON: As if!

KAI: Can we go already?

TYCON: Sure, we can go. . . . after some answers!

KAI: Either we get going or I beat you guys to a PULP.

KENNY: Let's do what Kai says if we know what's good for us Tycon. (I don't think I've seen anyone that scared as Kenny is).

They went out of the airport and reached the dojo in about half an hour. All the way from the airport to the dojo, Kai still kept thinking about why Hillary looked so familiar to him. Kai went inside the dojo to see if Tycon took the liberty to remodel it.

TYCON: I know what you're thinking Kai. I was going to remodel the dojo but ever since grandpa died. . .

KAI: (Shocked!) Your grandpa died? (He's not saying it in an all scream mode. He's as calm as ever)

TYCON: Yes.

KAI: Of what?

TYCON: The doctors said of a shock but we still don't know what that shock was about.

KAI: And when did this happen?

TYCON: The year before last year.

KAI: I see. Well I am very sorry about that but I guess you can't change the past. You have to move on.

TYCON: You sure you okay Kai. Since when did you care about my feelings?

KAI: . . . . .

HILLARY: Um. . . I don't mean to interrupt but I think you guys should give Kai a break and ask him all the questions tomorrow.

MAX: I'm warning you Hillary. Don't get too close to Kai. . . he's full of surprises.

RAY: And bad ones at that.

HILLARY: . . . . .! ! ! ! ! ? ? ? ?

KENNY: Hey Hillary! Can I get some dinner. I'm hungry!

TYCON: (ROAR!)

Uh oh. I know that sound. It's Tycon's dangerous stomach. Better, lock all those refrigerators. Here goes a whole month's food supply.

HILLARY: Please don't tell me that's Tycon's stomach!

TYCON: Sorry! It's not my fault someone mentioned the name dinner in front of me!

KENNY: Oh, so now it's my fault that you can't control you're stomach!

HILLARY: All right! Break it of you two! Now all of you get ready for dinner while I set the table.

(Sniff, sniff, sniff). Ahhh! I gotta say if there's something more good in Hillary besides her charming good looks (which to Tycon are not less than a monsters ) and her beautiful voice(which to Daichi is not less than a dinosaurs roar) and her mystical powers (of which no one except her parents know) then that's her cooking skill. Everyone got ready for dinner. Hillary had laid enough food for ten people.

RAY: Hey Hillary?

HILLARY: Yeah.

RAY: Why did you cook so much stuff today?

HILLARY: This is backup.

MAX: For what?

HILLARY: For our new guest. Knowing Tycon's big appetite, I decided to cook a little backup food.

KAI: It still isn't enough.

HILLARY: This is just the beginning. After this comes, the main course and then we have desert too.

RAY: In that case, it is enough.

TYCON: Wow! Thanks Hillary!

HILLARY: No problem Tycon. (I wonder why Hillary is making an evil grin) After you eat this, you won't even remember the word FOOD ever again.

TYCON: Who cares! Let's eat!

The food, which Hillary cooked, was so delicious. I didn't taste it but by just looking at it I can say that even an evil demon would give away all his sins just to taste it. The appetizers consisted of hot and sour soup (my favorite), fish crackers with hot sauce (and I mean real hot sauce), garlic bread, tacos, drumsticks, vegetable rolls and of course Japan's main food. . . . sushi. For dinner she made 2 big Italian style pizzas, spaghetti and meatballs, vegetable prawn rice, sweet and sour chicken, baked pasta squares(they were the size of a football), one giant stuffed turkey and I forgot to mention . . . . there were at least 2-3 big platters of all the food and vegetables were with each and every dish.

KAI: Nice presentation. I see you had that idea of a completely nutritious meal.

HILLARY: Absolutely. I thought if I prepared all this stuff just like that, it wouldn't do any good because I made a lot of junk food type stuff so I decided to put some veggies too.

KAI: Well that was smart thinking.

TYCON, MAX, RAY, KENNY: !

RAY: _Pssst. . . . . . Tycon._

TYCON: _What?_

RAY: _I think Kai is hitting on Hillary._

TYCON: _What made you think that?_

RAY: _Well. . . I mean. . . . . just look at him. KAI is being nice which is not NORMAL._

TYCON: _Can we stop whispering and start eating._

RAY: _(Sigh!) You and your stomach._

MAX: All right, it's chow time!

KAI: Excuse me Hillary.

HILLARY: Yes.

KAI: You wouldn't happen to have any champagne would you?

HILLARY: You drink?

KAI: Of course. But once a month.

RAY: Sorry Kai. Hills doesn't like to keep drinks in the dojo.

HILLARY: Yes, I'm afraid that's true. I am strictly against any kind of liquid containing alcohol and I'm afraid you are going to have to not enter the dojo when you go out somewhere to have a drink. That's one of my golden rules.

KAI: I see. Well I guess I can live with that. It's not like I'm addicted to it.

HILLARY: Thank goodness.

After dinner came desert with all kinds of cakes, puddings, ice creams, custards and pies.

KAI: That was certainly a very good dinner and desert. Congratulations Hillary. You surpassed all of my French chefs.

HILLARY: Thank you so much for the comment. Come with me and I'll show you to your room.

RAY: Uh. . . . . . Hillary why don't you take care of the dishes and I'LL take Kai to his room.

HILLARY: Okay Ray. Good night everybody.

RAY, MAX, KAI, KENNY, TYCON: Good night!

IN KAI'S ROOM:

KAI: Wow! What a nice room. I am sure Hillary did the decorations.

TYCON: No she didn't! I did! GRAB HIM!

KAI: Wha. . . !Ooooof!

TYCON: All right mister! Let's get one thing clear.

MAX: Why the hell were you acting NICE!

KAI: What are you talking about! WAIT! Why are you guys holding injections?

KENNY: To see if you're grandpa didn't contaminate you.

KAI: THAT IS IT! Untie me this instant!

HILLARY: Is everything all right up there!

TYCON: Everything's okay Hillary!

HILLARY: Okay!

KAI: What the hell do you think you're doing! You people are going crazy!

RAY: Look who's talking.

MAX: Kai what is wrong with you. You've changed so quickly.

KAI: Nothing is wrong with me! I just like her! Ooops.

TYCON, MAX, RAY, KENNY: _YOU WHAT!_

HILLARY: Are you sure every things fine?

KENNY: We better keep it down up here.

RAY: Kai. . . did you say you LIKE Hillary?

KAI: Yeah I like her. She reminds me of someone.

MAX: You sure it's not infatuation you're going through.

KAI: Yes, I'm sure. Now would you untie me?

TYCON: I guess.

Kai shoots a big glare at Tycon.

RAY: Sorry about all that Kai. I guess we were just a little surprised to see you change so quickly.

KAI: Define surprised.

TYCON: Shocked.

MAX: Come on guys. We have our answers. . . . . plus I'm getting tired.

KENNY: Okay. Goodnight everybody.

Well they had all their answers and now it was time for them to go to sleep. They slowly went down stairs knowing that if they made a simple sound Hillary would come and kill them. The night passed by with some of the most amusing events, that had ever happened.

First, the guys went to the airport where they were chased by crazy fans and as I said earlier one of them liked Kenny. Then they met Kai who seemed interested in Hillary and started acting like a real gentlemen which according to Ray is not normal. Then Kai stared to compliment Hillary and had a LONG conversation with her. Then the guys tied him in ropes to see if Bivolt didn't contaminate him. See how weird it is. But hey. . . . . . . that's what stories are . . . . . . weird and confusing.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAP 3. . . . . .**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAP 3**

**HILLARY'S PLAN WORKED**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Now all you guys know that Kai usually gets up first in the morning. However, plans had changed a little bit and Hillary was the one to get up first.

She slowly made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. She changed her clothes and brushed her hair. After that, she slowly made her way in to the kitchen like a bee towards a sunflower.

The reason she gets up so early is that she likes to have some alone time. The blade breakers were no longer her friends but her family and since she always wanted to have brothers so the guys made her wish come true and she loves it. She would always get up early in the morning, prepare breakfast for her and would enjoy eating it in the back yard near the pond, and after she had breakfast, she would wake up the others and make breakfast for them. While the guys would be enjoying breakfast she would then go and clean the rooms and finish all the chores. Nevertheless, the routine's not always the same. If you're wondering . . . . . .doesn't she get tired of working? Then the answers no. She loves working. It's her passion. No wonder she gets straight +As in her tests.

Kai woke up and decided to go for a walk in the yard when suddenly. . . out of nowhere. . . . he saw a beautiful maiden seated comfortably in a chair near the pond where the butterflies were dancing in the warm sunshine that hit upon the maiden's face as if an angel was coming. Her beautiful lips sipping every drop of the tea slowly. And her soft brown locks of hair swinging in the breeze.

KAI: _I must be going crazy. . . . . . . who does she remind me of?_ (Saying this in his mind)

Kai walks slowly towards the brown-haired woman and says. . . .

KAI: Good morning Hillary.

HILLARY: Kai? What are you doing so early in the morning?

KAI: I can ask the same question from you.

HILLARY: Oh. . . . uh. . . I always wake up this early. It's my normal routine. Do you want some breakfast? I can make some.

KAI: Oh no thank you.

HILLARY: Then at least have a cup of tea please.

KAI: If you insist.

HILLARY: So tell me, is this your normal routine too? Getting up early in the morning.

KAI: Yes.

HILLARY: Why?

KAI: It's a long story . . . . . . . you probably wouldn't understand.

HILLARY: I think I would. You can trust me.

KAI: I still doubt it.

HILLARY: I would believe every word of it.

KAI: I don't know.

HILLARY: I guess I'll have to make you believe me. Kai I know who you are and what has happened to you in the past and I really do feel sorry for you.

KAI: What are you talking about?

HILLARY: I know all about your mom and dad and your grandfather.

KAI: Oh. I guess the guys must have told you.

HILLARY: No, they haven't. I know you from my dreams. Ever since Tycon told me about you, I've been having these dreams about you and your family. How your grandfather murdered your parents and trained you to death. All because he wanted to dominate the world.

KAI: Hillary? Are you serious?

HILLARY: Yes.

KAI: That means I'm not going crazy!

HILLARY: What do you mean?

KAI: How about you and I meet at the beach at 3:00 next, next Saturday. I need to get this confusion out of my mind.

HILLARY: Sure I can come! But what is this confusion you're talking about.

KAI: You'll soon find out. But enough about that. Tell me again why you wake up so early 'cause I normally wake up before the guys.

HILLARY: Well I wake up early because I have to fix the guys breakfast and complete all the chores. Since I always hang with tem as if I was their mother, this is the only time I have for myself. So I decide to have my breakfast here too.

KAI: I see.

RAY: Hillary! Come here quick!

HILLARY: That sounds like Ray.

MAX: Hillary. . . . . . we need you! It's an emergency!

KAI: I wonder what happened.

Neither do I? I wonder what happened. Either the guys set the roof on fire again or Tycon drooled so much that the dojo was flooded or Bivolt's agents were here. But wouldn't Kai know about those agents if they were already here in town. Let's see what happened.

HILLARY: Is everything okay Ray?

KAI: Why were you shouting?

MAX: It's Tycon!

HILLARY: What about him?

KENNY: He's crying like crazy and making me crazy!

KAI: Wait a minute. Did you just say Tycon was crying?

HILLARY: _YES, YES, YES, YIPPEE!_

MAX: This is no time to make fun of him Hillary! He is seriously crying!

I smell something fishy in here and that smell can only come from a person whose evil plan finally came in progress.

HILLARY: Let's see if my plan came into progress!

MAX: What plan? Did you poison my best friend? How could you be so cruel!

HILLARY: I didn't poison him you dope. . . . . . . just did a simple change in his hormones.

MAX, RAY, KENNY, and KAI: In his what!

TYCON: Ahhhhhhh. . . . Wahhhhhhhh.

HILLARY: Oh stop crying you baby!

TYCON: How can I stop crying! I woke up early in the morning and I ain't feeling hungry! Wahhhhh. . . . . . .wahhh. . . . . (Sniff, sniff).

HILLARY: That means my plan did work! Yippee! No more having trouble waking up Tycon and I can finally save some chilies and stop cooking big meals.

TYCON: What did you do to me?

KAI: Uh I like torturing Tycon as much as the next person does but don't you think it's going a little too far?

RAY: And you stabbing him with knives when you became evil isn't?

KAI: Good point.

HILLARY: Remember last night at the dinner table when I said you wouldn't be feeling hungry after this meal?

TYCON: Yeah.

HILLARY: Well it so happens that my cousin came into town a few weeks ago and she's a scientist so I asked her if you can change a person and their. . . . . . . . .oh . . . . I'll explain it to you over breakfast.

TYCON: NO! I want answers now!

HILLARY: I said I'd explain it to you over breakfast.

Breakfast was ready in 5 min and everyone was anxious to know what Hillary did with Tycon.

They were more concerned about Tycon than their breakfast.

TYCON: I can't take it anymore. I want answers! NOW!

RAY: Please come on Hillary.

MAX: Yeah the suspense is killing me!

KENNY: What about you Kai? Isn't the suspense killing you? I mean you always want to find new ways to torture Tycon.

KAI: Not really. I just want to enjoy the show.

KENNY: Uh. . . okay.

HILLARY: As I said earlier about my cousin coming to town and she being a scientist and all. . . . . . I asked her if you could fully change a person's personality and if not fully at least change their habits according to someone's wishes.

KENNY: So you asked her to change Tycon's habit.

HILLARY: Bingo! I hated Tycon's habit of oversleeping and never helping in the chores and being too irresponsible and too lazy and too arrogant and etc, etc so I decided to change him a little bit and there you go . . . . . . . . he's gonna turn into a new person.

TYCON: What! Are you crazy woman! I do not want to change!

MAX: Yeah Hillary. What were you thinking!

HILLARY: Don't worry. The antidote is with my cousin and-

TYCON: Good! Let's go get it!

HILLARY: . . . she's still working on it.

TYCON: Hillary.

HILLARY: Yes.

TYCON: I hate you more than life it self!

HILLARY: Thank you for the compliment Tycon. I am so anxious to see its effect on you!

I had this idea for a year and it finally came into action! I am so excited!

KAI: Whoa! Calm down their Hillary. You don't wanna blow this place up. If you do than no one will be left alive and if Tycon isn't left alive than we'll never get to see how your plan works.

TYCON: You're siding HER! How can you leave your buddy at a time like this and go love a monster.

RAY: Were talking about Kai here Tycon.

KENNY: And you know how much he loves to find new ways to torture you.

TYCON: I guess you have a point there.

HILLARY: Cheer up Tycon!

TYCON: Is that supposed to be a trick question?

HILLARY: Come on! Think of it as a game. After a month when the antidote's ready you can go back to normal.

TYCON: FINE! But just remember you are gonna pay for this.

HILLARY: In that case say bye, bye to your antidote than.

TYCON: Okay, okay. I won't make you pay for the devilish thing you did to me which I have to suffer for a whole month.

HILLARY: You're pushing it!

TYCON: Whatever.

KAI: So how about some sight seeing around the town?

MAX: Since when did you get interested in sight seeing.

KAI: Ever since, they opened the art gallery and the museum.

HILLARY: You love art and the museum.

KAI: Sure. I'm a bit of a painter myself.

HILLARY: How cool is that!

TYCON: I hate museums!

HILLARY: Don't you worry about that. You're going to love it D.

TYCON: (Gulp) I'm getting a bad feeling about this.

Anyways. . . . soon after their talking they finally went to the art gallery. Hillary and Kai were having a time of their life. Max and Ray stood near a corner and analyzed every move they were doing. Sounds kind of weird doesn't it but now they were certain that Kai and Hillary really liked each other.

RAY: Now I'm a 100% sure Kai likes Hillary.

MAX: Yeah. It's just a miracle. I mean. . . . . . . . I've never seen him so happy.

RAY: And happy sounds so weird with Kai.

MAX: I agree. But that's how life is.

RAY: Full of mysteries.

MAX: Let's talk about something else other than the Kai and Hillary subject.

RAY: Like what?

MAX: Like this painting. I can't make a finger out of it.

RAY: You gotta look real deep in it and find what the artists is trying to tell you.

MAX: How can you find something in between lines and swirls?

KAI: Hey guys, enjoying your time? (Comes with Hillary right beside him)

MAX: I'm not. How can you enjoy something you can't understand?

KENNY: Maybe Tycon can tell you something about it.

MAX: You're joking right. I mean. . . . . Tycon-

RAY: No way!

KENNY: Yes way. Hey Tycon can you come over here for a sec.

TYCON: What's up Kenny.

KENNY: Explain to Max about the message of this painting.

TYCON: I think it displays a delightful visual record of the vibrant panorama of life and nature thriving all around. The captivating moon's mystical flight and the entrancing fancy with the sun brings out exciting play of light and shadow in a powerful imagery. Portraying reality within the confines of a particular paradigm. Its communication diverse yet inter linked narratives depicted in a comfortable and effervescent space, creating a certain kind of rhythm of the expressionist theory. Establishing an aura of poetic doctrine of transhumanist expression characterized by contemporary trends through the diverse styles, reflects a positive outlook while coming face to face with current themes and issues of society. As an interesting motivation of diverse motivations, the simple yet focused concepts presented by the artist is executed in an innovatively manner. The artist's work is extremely different from that of the others in terms of concept and technique.

o-O? (Max) o-O? (Ray) o-O? (Kai) o-O?(Hillary)

KKENNY: And that isn't even half of the speech he gave to me with those other paintings.

KAI: Hillary. . . . . . . . I think you're plan has worked to perfection.

RAY: Wow.

MAX: Tycon did you even understand what you said because I didn't.

TYCON: Of course I did. I never new museums could be so delightfully wonderful.

MAX: That's it! I want Tycon back.

HILLARY: It's just for a month. . . . . . . till than enjoy the show.

Oooo. . . .kay. . . . that was a little weird. But I still have doubts about Tycon understanding what he actually said. I mean. . . . Tycon can't even figure out what 2 times 12 is let alone explain or better yet understand a painting.

They went to the museum next and the same condition was there too with Tycon giving out the detailed history of each artifact. A week had passed with all kinds of visits to different places and Max was getting impatient with all the waiting that when will the month be over and Tycon would finally turn back to normal.

It was a fine Monday morning and everyone was having breakfast and Hillary was with them when she finished her chores. When suddenly Kai's mobile started to ring.

KAI: (Ring. . . .ring. . . . ring) Hello. Kai Hiwatari speaking. Oh hi. How are you? . . . . . . Really.. . . . . . That's great. . . . . . . good job kiddo. . . . . .I'm proud of you. Okay. . . . so. . . what time do you want. . . . . sure I can pick you up. . . . . . . I will. . . .bye.

HILLARY: Who was it Kai?

KAI: It was Angelina .

TYCON: My Angie! What did she say?

KAI: She said she finally finished her extra projects and the school board gave her a whole year vacation because of her hard work. It was more like a gift if you ask me.

TYCON: Meaning she's gonna come and live with us for a whole year! YES!

HILLARY: (ring, ring, ring) Hello. Hillary Tatibana speaking. WHAT!. . . . . . . . . I thought you said it would take a month and you got it ready. . . . . . . okay. . . . . . . . . . . I guess I miss him too. . . . . . . . . tomorrow at 4:00 . . . . . . . . . . okay. . . . bye.

TYCON: Let me guess. . . . . that was your scientist cousin right?

HILLARY: I guess you got lucky Tycon. She's got the antidote ready and it's gonna arrive at 4:00 in the morning.

RAY: Well what a miracle it has happened.

MAX: Yes! I can have my old Tycon back! I feel like giving your cousin some flowers.

HILLARY: I guess I also have to admit. I sure did miss Tycon in this week and I'm glad to have him back.

TYCON: Thank you! (Starts hugging Hillary)

HILLARY: Tycon. . . . . . can't. . . . breath. . . .

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAP 4. . . . . .**


End file.
